


Flames

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Determinant Relationships, Its Just A Game, M/M, Post-Game(s), Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: Lets play FLAMES. FLAMES stands for Friends, Lovers, Anger, Marriage/Married, Engagement, though I wish its Enemies, and Sweet or Platonic relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Flames

Atsumu is dragging Osamu with him as he goes back to the table where they are having a meal in the afternoon. It was raining anyways and they cannot practice volleyball so. . . 

"Guys!"

"Quit pullinnnnggghh me!" Osamu sighed, fixing his posture and cap and fixing his apron. 

"What's the hold up?" Akaashi asked. 

"So some chicks at the other table taught me this weird game and it is called as FLAMES." 

"Flames?" Sakusa asked and removing his face mask. 

"Yes FLAMES!" 

"SOUNDS FUN!" Bokuto is fired up. 

"Well it sounds fun at first but it shouldn't be taken seriously since its just a game." Osamu takes off his apron. 

"Closed?" Sakusa asked. 

"Out of stock." Osamu clarified why he is joining them. 

"Mechanics?" 

"Okay so we will choose two people we will ship. And then we will write their names in a sheet of paper. After that, we will go to the process of elimination where if there are similar letters from both their names, we will cancel it and it will serve as our amount of points." 

"Points for what?" Bokuto asked.

"Points to know which among the letters will be your ships' fate." Osamu continued. "Well we get to cencel the letters but it doesnt need matches. Even if one name has only one I and the other has three, all the I's will still be cancelled." 

Sakusa shrugs his lips down. 

"FLAMES is the determinant for eveey relationship status. It stands as Friends, Lovers, Anger, Marriage/Married, Engagement, though I wish its Enemies, and Sweet or Platonic. Once you got the total amount of cancels, you could now proceed in counting to know your determinant fate. Once your reached six/S go back to F as seven. Anyone got it?." 

"Ooh! Ooh! Try me and Akaashi!" 

"Bokuto-san why me?" 

"Okay! One BokuAka coming right up!" Atsumu says. 

"You did not just make us a shipna--" 

"Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi Keiji."

"Canceling K, and A only? That was fast." Osamu is doing the steps.

"Go on!" Sakusa seems to participate. 

"1, 2, 3. . . 8! Lets count." 

"F, L, A, M, E, S, F, L! Damn its Lovers!" Atsumu says. 

"Congrats Bokuto-san." Hinata merrily says. 

"Its just a game." 

"Your such a killjoy Akaashi mmm." Bokuto pouts. 

"Ooh! How about Sakusa and me." 

"Hey isn't it too early for that?" Sakusa says. 

"Okay! Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu Miya." 

"Cancelling S, A, U, I, Y, and M." 

"Amount?" Akaashi asked. 

"1, 2, 3. . .19." 

"F, L, A, M, E, S. . . F. We are only Friends. . ." 

"Sad." Hinata snickered

"Better friends than Anger." Atsumu boasts.

"Who says I wanna be friends with you!" 

"Darn you Omi!" 

"Try Sakusa and--" 

"Wait by the way what is the result between you twins." 

"Engaged." They said in unison.

"Woah!" They are all shocked. 

"Well we're twins so. . ."

"Okay proceed." 

"Omi and Samu." 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi. Osamu Miya." 

"Canceling S, A, U, I, Y, O and M." 

"This should be interesting." Akaashi mumbles. 

"1, 2, 3. . . 19. Friends again. Like Tsumu's." 

"Next stop! Hinata and Osamu." 

"Lets do this!" Hinata says with fun.

"Hinata Shouyou. Atsumu Miya." 

"Do one with Osamu too." 

"Great idea Omi-kun!" 

"Hinata Shouyou. Osamu Miya."

"Canceling I, A, S, O, Y and U on OsaHina while I, A, S, U, T, and Y on AtsuHina ."

"AtsuHina has 16 while OsaHina has. . . 16. Ohoho no digit difference." 

"Ready Tsumu?"

"Yep." 

"AtsuHina and OsaHina has. . . Marriage." 

"Marry both of them Hinata!" Bokuto cheers up and Osamu actually blushed while chuckling. Atsumu is patting on his twin. 

"How about Osamu and me? Always had a boy crush on that rice cooker might as well give it a try." 

"Ohoho!" All of them are being bluff.

"Oh my gosh you guys." Osamu got shy.

"Okay okay! Osamu Miya and Akaashi Keiji." Atsum did the writing this time. 

"Canceling S, A, and I. Pretty easy." 

"1, 2. . . 10! You two are up for MARRIAGE WHAT THE FUCK!" 

"Holy shit!" Akaashi regrets asking for it and hides his face. 

The table goes wild.


End file.
